Secrets Worth Sharing
by DDRotaku
Summary: Reno has just been admitted into the Turks, but when Rude digs up some disturbing information about the red- head's past, things COULD take a turn for the worst. STRICTLY NON-YAOI! Rated T for slight language/ Content/ situations, and mention of rape.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets Worth Sharing

Disclaimer: Contrary to my own wishes and desires, I do not own the Final Fantasy series, characters, ect. (I wish I did, though )

Chapter one: Admission

15 was the earliest age in which one could join Shin-Ra. Reno, a red-headed, 15-year-old male, walked out of the Vice Presidents' office practically skipping. He desperately needed a job and his life dream was to join the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company. His mother, Kammi, had known about her sons' little "ambition" for quite a while. She had heard about the dreaded "Turks", and she was terrified about what could possibally happen to him. Reno's dreams, however, couldn't be crushed so easily.

As he watched his new employee walk out the door, Rufus turned his gaze to a tall bald man in shades. "Rude..." he began. "Yes, sir?" the man replied. "I want you to do a background check on this one." he continued "I feel that here may be more about him than he lets on." The black male simply nodded and walked toward the door. "Oh, and, Rude…" said the blond man, "Notify me if you see anything…worth while." Said man nodded once more and swiftly walked out and gently shut the door behind him.

(A/N: Wow!!! My first chapter of my first submission here! Squeee! Cliffhanger, I know, I hate 'em too. I'll try to get the next Chap. up ASAP, 'kay? I'll try to make it longer next time as well. n///n)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mission Start

When Rude found his newest partners' profile, he had to look away. _I can't believe this, _he thought_, this is… this is just sickening. When Rufus finds out about this..._ He sighed.

The tall, slender, red-headed teenager walked through the office, ready to start his first day on the job. His co-workers followed suit. First, there came a lean, black-haired man, followed by a slender blond woman and Rude. "Well," said Rufus_,_ "The new kid's got it all set out doesn't he… his first day on the job and the kid comes in _early_." Elena scowled _hmph… bosses' pet._ "Well, while we're all here," the blonde male began, "first, allow me to introduce everyone to the newest member of the turks. Tseng, Elena, Rude, this is Reno McLedger... he's going to be your ..." he paused to clear his throat " 'Method of Transportation'... Reno, here, is a helicopter piolot and has been assigned to _your_ section. Reno," he turned to look at his new employee "this is Tseng, your supervisor... Elena, still a turk in training... and Rude...." he paused as if he didn't know what to say " ummm... he's a fine turk.... even if you can't really describe him." Again, he paused to clear his throat. " Well, now that that's over with, on to buisiness."

"It's come to my attention someone in a small town just outside of Niebelheim has been torturing and murdering some of the lower members of S.R.E.P. I've decided to go out on a limb here by resolving to send out Reno and Rude to assassinate him. Reno, this is your first mission, so I want you to follow Rudes' orders, alright?" The young mans' head lifted. "Yes, sir!" "Okay, then… Dismissed."

The "Turks" walked out of the office. The mission didn't start until tomorrow, so, they had some time to kill. "Hey, I gotta go call my mom and tell her what's goin' on," squeaked Reno happily, "I'll be right back, 'kay?" Then, without getting anyone's consent, he dashed out of the room to the nearest payphone. "Gah," Elena complained, "I can't believe this guy! I mean _come on_; he's a complete Kissass!" "Well," Tseng stated, "You know what they say, 'Your first impression has to be your very best.'...I suppose." Rude stepped in for his partners' defense as well. "Try to take it easy on him, okay. I mean the kid's had a lot of past issues that took their toll on him." "Oh, really," the blonde woman sneered, "like what?" Rude shook his head as a sigh escaped his lips. "It's not exactally a discussion that I'm willing to talk about."

On that note, Reno came rushing back in almost as quickly as he had left and just about ran over Rude. "Hey, yo..." he paused, catching his breath " We ready to go?" Tseng looked at Rude and nodded in approval. "Cool.... mom says 'Hi', yo... whew....what a run. Let's go, yo!" _My god..._ thought Tseng, watching him run off, _anyone who can be _that _enthusiastic about killing someone has _got_ to have issues..._

In the helicopter on the way to the mission, Reno looked at the mission objective sheet. " Tsuki Masumana, huh?" Rude nodded as he silently wondered to himself what else that psycho did to his partner. Reno looked at his new coworker. "Not exactally the 'talkative type', huh, yo?" He waited for a reply, but it didn't come. Now the red- head was starting to get a little peeved. He turned back around and simply consentrated on getting them to Niebelheim. " You're right..." Rude finally stated " I'm not... but... it's not so much as I don't want to talk to you... I'm just... thinking." " Oh, really..." Reno said, happy that he was finally having a two- sided conversation " whatcha thinkin about, yo?" Rude stayed silent as he shook his head. " When Rude didn't reply, Reno started getting slightly worried. " I'm getting a bad vibe, yo." He said as Rude glanced up at him " Not, like, off the mission... but uh... you, yo. Somethin' wrong?" " It's umm... It's nothing..." Reno simply shrugged his shoulders as they flew towards their destnation. Sure, Rude _said_ everything was fine but, Reno had other ideas.

(A/N: Kk... before I get this chapter set up, I just want to clarify that this is a NON-YAOI fic. Not exactly a yaoi person, ya' know? Kk! I LOVE MAH SQUEETIES!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truths Revealed

Reno and Rude climbed back into the helicopter. The mission didn't go as smoothly as planned, but they were still alive and they _had_ killed the son of a bitch. As Reno got the helicopter started, he looked at his partner. " Whew... hehe, man, do _all_ of the missions turn out like this, yo, or does anyone ever cut any slack?" Rude looked back at him, but did't say a word. Both of them were pretty bruised up and stressed out. " Hmm... guess not, yo..."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At the Clinic unit of Shin- Ra, both men were being checked over by nurses. Suddenly, a young lady popped her head out from behind the curtain. " Rude? Hey! I know I'm not supposed to be visiting you on duty, but someone told me you had a tough time... so, I just decided to drop in and see how you were doing." Rude looked at her and let out an exasperated sigh " Chelsea..." " Woah! Hey, yo, this your sister?" Reno butted in. "No," Rude stated, surprised that Reno was still trying to communicate with him, " She's my-" he started, but was cut off " I'm his girlfriend," Chelsea suddenly noticed the Turks uniform and covered her mouth " But.... uhh... You can't tell anyone" she said " because uhh...." She was looking for an excuse when Reno cut her off " Because you're a member of AVALANCHE... kind of obvious." Rude and Chelsea both looked at Reno, absolutely shocked that he figured it out without having to be told. " H-h-h- how the hell..." Rude started. " Really simple, yo. Only a member of AVALANCHE would be that nervous about someone finding out that she's dating somebody from the Turks.... Also..." he stated, pointing at her arm " She's got a red ribbon on her arm; a common symbol of their associates, yo." Chelsea was about to say something when she heard footsteps. "It's Tseng and Rufus" she said " I better get going." She planted a small kiss on Rudes' cheek and ran off.

Tseng and Rufus arrived at Reno and Rudes' area and Tseng poked his head in. " If I might ask, who was that lady who just left here?" " Umm.... th-th-that was umm..." Rude stammered " That was my mom,yo." Reno took over for him. " She just stopped by to make sure I was doing alright." The supervisor looked him over questioningly " She seemed to be in a hurry... is everything okay?" " Uhh... yeah, she just remebered that she needed to pick up my dad from work and- " he paused to look at his watch " Good Lord, he should be getting off any minute, yo." Tseng nodded in understanding. Rude however, after hearing Reno speak of his father, just looked at him, confused. " So, like, where's the boss, yo?" " He's checking with the nurse to see how long you two are going to have to stay here" Tseng answered. " Correction, Tseng, I'm not now..." Rufus said as he walked past the barrier seperating him and his Turks. " So, what's the verdict, yo?" Rufus sighed softly and shook his head. It was going to take a while for him to get used to having to hear "yo" every two sentences. " She said that you both got pretty banged up, but you can be released any time.... nothing fatal." " Alright!" Reno said, laughing "now, let's go get somethin' to eat! I'm hungry, yo!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The four of them sat down at the same table at _Toroja's_, one of the many resteraunts in Midgar. A bubbely blonde- headed girl walked up to them. Recognizing one of them she sqealed with delight " Oh my God! Reno, it's been, like, forever!" Reno laughed " Yep, it sure has, yo. Oh, hey! How's Kayla been doing?" "She's been doing, like, TONS better, thanks... OH," she exclaimed as she slapped her forehead " I'm, like, so sorry.... Can I take your order, please?" After the other three got over their initial shock, they placed their orders and she was off. " Excuse me," said Reno, " I'll be back in a minute yo." As he got up to leave, Rude followed. "Umm... excuse me as well."

Outside the front doors of the building, Reno had just gotten off of the phone with his mother. As he hung up, Rude walked up beside him. "Oh, hey, yo?" Reno said, surprised "Uhh... Whatcha need, yo?" Before Rude could answer him, Reno stated " Hey, I noticed at the clinic when I was covering for you from Tseng.... you kinda looked at me weird when I said my mom had to go pick up my dad.... How's come, yo?" "Well," The taller one started, "It's just that.... well..." "'Well...' What?" "It's Just that..." "Uh-huh?" Reno kept prevoking Rude until he finally blurted out " I read on your citizens profile that your dad had gone to prison for...." He paused, not able to finish the sentence. Reno looked at his partners' face and then to the ground. He knew what Rude was talking about. " You... read my files?" "Rufus ordered me to." "But-" he said, looking back up at Rude and sighing. "I'm.... sorry." "Sorry?" Reno started, sounding upset "Sorry for what? That my father's a pedophile to his own son or sorry that you were _ordered_ to read those files?" Rude looked at him and saw tears welling up in his eyes. He sighed "Both..." "Well, then _why_?! _Why_ did you feel the need to say anything, yo?" "Well, I started getting confused when you said that your mother was going to pick up.... him.... and I-" "You _what_?" Reno asked as he finally began to break "Did you _have_ to get things clarified by me? You READ my profile; it should have told you that my parents have been divorced since I was five! And that I have a restraining order against him!" At these words, Reno pushed Rude away from him. " Reno... After reading that your father had... molested you... I- I couldn't bring myself to read anything else on there....I-" he cut himself off as Reno came back up to him and began sobbing into his chest.

"It took a year... a whole year...before my mom finally grasped what had happened.... My older brother finally told mom what was going on..." Reno choked through his sobs. "She started working second... so, we never got to see her... After a couple weeks... dad started.... and... I-i was so scared that he'd hurt me if I told mom.... Finally.... Tony caught him... when mom got home.... he told her... she didn't.... she didn't believe him at first..." Rude stood dumbfounded, holding his partner as he continued his story. "Then... I got sick... sh-she took me to the doctors... and... that's when they told her.... she divorced him and... he tried to come after me.... so mom... issued a restraining order... I-i haven't seen him since.... After that, though... Tony walked out on us..." After he finished, he stopped crying and looked up at Rude. The taller Turk stood speachless for a moment, but finally started "Reno... I'm not going to... pretend... like I know what you're going through.... I don't.... but, I do know one thing... I won't... let you get hurt like that.... ever... not as long as I live." Rude embraced his new found friend as he began shaking again. "Thank you..."

"Thank you so much."

(A/N: WOW!!! Sorry it took me so long to get this up.... kinda lost interest for a while, there... but, it's up now, and thank you all for your kindness and support.... I'm working on a new fic now.... It's a semi Reno/Elena thingy-ma-bobber.... sort of a drabble... don't get the wrong impression, though, I'm a Reno/Tifa fan.... XD)


End file.
